


Being Civil

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired By Tumblr, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Male Friendship, POV Hunk (Voltron), Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While Hunk is talking about how mature and level-headed he is, Lance comes in and sort of accidentally proves him wrong. Friends are more important after all though.Oneshot/drabble





	Being Civil

“You know,” Hunk was saying very calmly. The look on his face was complete maturity and kindness. “I really like to think that I handle things civilly. I don’t ever get too mad, and if there’s a problem with something I still try to be polite. That sort of thing.”

Suddenly Lance walked in. Nothing too unusual since they were best friends, but yet still...something was sort of off. He wasn’t smiling. In fact, he looked upset. Hunk noticed immediately. 

“Lance, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Lance must’ve not really expected him to notice or something, which was stupid though--they were best friends after all. “Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal. I just got in a fight with some alien dude--not Keith, shut up--and some mean things were said. You don’t know him. It’s fine.”

“...I’ll kill him.”

“Dude. No. Don’t jump to any weird conclusions.”

So much for being rational and polite. 


End file.
